


Bottoms Up

by Saasan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, BottomShiro2019, Creampie, Gangbang, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shiro is a good flirt, Spanking, Wingman Matt Holt, You don't see the other people in the gang bang if that helps your monoshipping heart, accidental feelings, bottom!shiro, oops time to start pining, top!Keith, which is bullshit but this is an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/pseuds/Saasan
Summary: Shiro deserves a good time, okay?  Slut shame him later--he got into grad school with a full ride, so if he wants a *full ride* that's his business.  One snag: one more person got invited to his gang bang than he expected...Or, Shiro gets the D and he loves it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Filthy, shameless smut, because top/bottom discourse is ridiculous and Shiro has a prostate that deserves love.

There was a joke around campus that banging Shiro was part of the initiation process for ZKB, and Shiro always laughed when he heard it.  It was kinda true--Shiro didn’t have time for a relationship but damn if he couldn’t make time for sex--and he’d taken more than his share of dicks over the years.  Still, he’d never actually been so slutty as to be the main course of a gang bang, but it wasn't every day you got accepted to your top choice graduate program with a full-ride scholarship, and that kind of victory deserves a celebration.  

 

He made a few ground rules--no cameras, up-to-date testing for anyone not using a condom--and set the date and then started screening applicants.  Because, of fucking course, there were _applicants_.  News had spread like wildfire that he was planning a party of sorts and apparently his previous partners had all rated him highly, so the horniest (or most curious) members of campus started approaching him for invites.  

 

He really didn’t have time for this shit.  

 

Shiro handed over the reigns to Matt (who was slightly grossed out but mostly supportive) and waited for the day of his banging with shivering excitement.  How much better was it not to know in advance who was going to be taking him?  His only stipulation on applicants: no friends.  Shiro was going to be busier than ever next year and the last thing he wanted was to have feelings for someone he’d slept with.  

 

The day arrived and it was glorious.  He was loose and wet and blissed out and this had been a fucking amazing idea that bore repeating in the future: sore, dripping cum, totally satisfied.  He’d lost count of the number of times he’d come and he’d been in all of his favorite positions, and damn if he didn’t maybe learn a kink or two to explore later.  Still, he was almost over and that was probably for the best.  He had a paper to write later and honestly?  This afternoon’s activities were going to require some recovery time.  

 

(So fucking worth it.)

 

His bedroom was pretty small, so he’d opted to not have the whole group in at a time (plus, this way he didn’t know who was going to be the last one and that was a nice additional edge of surprise) and he was both disappointed and relieved when Matt (hand covering his eyes) poked his head through the door.  

 

“Got time for one more?” he asked.  “Holy shit it reeks of cum in here.  I am _not_ helping you clean but I am going to buy a shit ton Febreeze or something.”

 

Shiro chuckled.  “Fair enough.  How many are in the next group?”

 

“Just one.”

 

“Seriously?  Why’d you space them out like that?” Shiro asked.  He didn’t really care--it was just weird.

 

“Poor thing got here late,” Matt said with a shrug, eyes still covered.  “He’s pretty cute, but your call.”

 

“Sure, what the hell.  Send him in,” Shiro said.  What harm was there in one more?

 

“Hey kid!” Matt called.  “You’re up.” 

 

A few moments later, a shy-looking kid shuffled in.  Shiro froze.

 

It was Coffee Guy.

 

God-fucking-damn-it-all-to-hell.  

 

Okay, no panicking.  This wasn't a big deal.  Shiro didn’t like to sleep with crushes but it’s not like he’d ever spoken to him, and there’s no way Matt would have known this was Coffee Guy, and did it even really count as a crush?  Because again--never spoken to him, had no clue what his name, just noticed that he was frequently at Shiro’s favorite caffeine haunt and that he was hella cute.

 

The guy must have noticed Shiro’s hesitation because he rubbed at his neck sheepishly.  

 

“Hey, it’s cool if you want to me to go.  I don’t think one-on-one was what you were wanting out of today.  My motorcycle decided today was a good day to break down so...not trying to make excuses or anything,” he added quickly, “just, that’s why I was so late.”

 

Coffee Guy rode a motorcycle?  Hot damn. 

 

“Nah, it’s fine,” Shiro grinned.  So what if it was one-on-one.  Coffee Guy was too damn cute to refuse.  He motioned for him to come closer to the bed.

 

Coffee Guy blushed (so cute) and held out his hand.  “I’m Keith, by the way.”

 

“Hi Keith.  I’m Shiro, but I think you know that,” Shiro said, eyes twinkling.  “So, how do you want to do this?”

 

Keith blushed again.  “Um, I kinda thought you’d decide that.”

 

“Well,” Shiro said, stretching and flopping flat on his back, “I’ve already been fucked five ways to Sunday, so there’s nothing left on my list today.  Anything in particular you’d like?”

 

Keith chewed on his lip.  “Is it too lame if I’d like to do it missionary?”

 

“A fan of the classics?” Shiro winked.  “Sounds good.  Did you want a condom?  I have a bunch of sizes,” he said, waving at several boxes on his dresser.  “There’s lube too, but I don’t need it right now,” he smirked, spreading his legs just a little.

 

Keith stared at his hole, eyes wide.  Shiro was leaking cum and lube and he couldn’t help smirking as Keith’s pupils dilated.  Slowly, Keith climbed onto the bed--no condom, Shiro noted with approval--and settled between Shiro’s legs.  He reached out to touch Shiro’s hole but stopped short and glanced up to his face, opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it, clearly too embarrassed.

 

(So fucking cute.)

 

“What?” Shiro grinned.  “You were gonna say something.  Spit it out.”

 

“I was going to tell you that you’re really pretty here,” Keith mumbled, looking away.  

 

“Just there?” Shiro laughed.  

 

“Everywhere,” Keith said emphatically.  

 

Keith shucked off his shirt, giving Shiro a blessed moment to regain his composure because he wasn't sure whether to blush or laugh. He was actually kinda touched by the compliment, but right now when he was sloppy with cum he didn’t exactly feel _pretty_.  Hot as sin?  Sure.  Pretty?  Not so much.  Thankfully, Keith continued the conversation without waiting for a response.

 

“Am I allowed to kiss you?  The application had some no’s but that wasn't on there,” he said.  

 

Shiro shrugged.  “If you need it to for foreplay.  I don’t.”

 

As Keith considered this, Shiro let his eyes roam appreciatively over his chest and stomach.  Firm, lithe, defined.  Everything Shiro liked to see in a smaller guy.  And those pert nipples?  Yes please and thank you. 

 

“I think I’d like to kiss you,” Keith decided, now taking off his pants.  “You have nice lips and I’m not fully hard yet.”

 

And oh damn--he said it so casually, like he should be hard without either of them so much as touching, and that was either some hella confidence or a big compliment, and Shiro was going to go with the former because damn that was a nice size cock.  Fuck.  Maybe not quite as thick as his own, but close, and he wasn't fully hard yet.  This was going to be a nice finish to a good day, thank you everyone.

 

“Well, I definitely want you to get nice and hard for me,” Shiro smirked, hands settling on Keith’s hips as the boy stretched over him.

 

Keith took hold of his jaw and held him firmly in place, and a whirl of anticipation shot down his spine.  He had not pegged Coffee Guy as the type to take charge, but he was happy to be proven wrong.

 

“Getting hard for you will not be a problem,” he said, voice low, lips hovering so tantalizingly close to Shiro’s own that he wanted to surge up and take them, but fuck that hand on his jaw held him beautifully still.  

 

Keith licked across his lips and Shiro opened obediently, delighting as Keith’s tongue swept in.  Passionate but unhurried, moist but no slobber.  Delicious.  Shiro could get used to kissing Coffee Guy.

 

And then Keith was pulling away, licking his lips and nodding, like he was satisfied with what he’d found, and damn but Shiro was suddenly wanting to be found satisfactory.  More than satisfactory.  This might be the end of a gang bang and he wasn't meant to be more than a hole, but he was going to be the most obedient hole Keith could ask for. 

 

“Looks like that worked for you,” Shiro grinned, admiring the picture of a thick cock hanging between lovely legs.

 

“What do you need?” Keith asked, taking Shiro in hand.

 

“I might be spent,” Shiro said sheepishly.  “I still want this--trust me--but I might be running on empty here.”

 

Keith gripped harder and pumped his wrist once.  “You’re going to get hard for me,” he said simply.

 

Oh fuck.  

 

“How much of this is from you?” he asked, running the fingers from his other hand across Shiro’s abdomen.  

 

“No idea,” Shiro admitted.  “Probably a lot.”

 

Shiro had come a lot over the course of the past two hours, but he’d also had a few enthusiastic participants finish on him if they got hard again while watching.  

 

Keith looked around and, spotting a packet of wet wipes, rose from the bed and returned with them.  

 

“A fresh start,” he explained, “so we can measure just how much you come for me.”

 

This was getting into either very good or very dangerous territory.  Shiro liked a confident partner, but he was a little uncomfortable with having Keith be so...singular.  He already had a crush (sorta) and having him stand out so much from the rest of the crowd was not ideal.  Still, that was _his_ hang up.  It’s not like Keith had a crush on him, and he was interested to see if his confidence panned out.  

 

“And down here?” Shiro teased, wiggling his ass.  “Are you going to clean me out so we see how much cum you can give me?”

 

Keith stared him dead in the eye as he slipped a finger into his hole and scooped out a glob of cum.  Fuck.  Why was that hot? 

 

“It’s a gang bang, you know.  The whole point is sloppy seconds,” Shiro said, somehow not teasing anymore.  

 

Keith rose up and leaned over him, hand returning to Shiro’s jaw.  “No,” he whispered, eyes glinting.  “The point is to make you come until you’re dry.”  He bit Shiro’s bottom lip and tugged before releasing it.  “I’m just the lucky guy who is gonna get you there.”

 

Oh shit.  Okay, crush be damned, Shiro fucking _wanted_ this.

 

“I’ll get there faster if you put your cock in me,” he challenged, but there wasn't any authority in it.  

 

“I’ll enter you when I decide to,” Keith said, somewhere between a threat and promise.  He resumed his work cleaning out Shiro’s hole and fuck that was not fair.  Shiro _loved_ being played with, but he was already loose and open and he wanted more.  

 

“Weren’t you shy like five seconds ago?” Shiro asked with a breathless laugh, moving his hips impatiently.

 

The blush returned but Keith’s expression didn’t change.  “Wasn't sure if you actually wanted me here or if you were just being nice, but then you started looking at me the way you do at the coffee shop, so…,” he explained, eyes dragging appreciatively over Shiro’s chest.

 

And, oh fuck, the kid _knew_.  Shiro felt infinitely more exposed than he had when four lust-frenzied men were clamoring to fuck him, and each second that ticked by under the watch of Keith’s deliberate gaze just intensified the feeling.  

 

“Figured if you’d wanted to play with just me you’d have asked by now, but since you accepted my application…,” he said, his eyes trailing lower.  His hand closed around Shiro’s cock. 

 

“I didn’t,” Shiro blurted out and immediately regretted it.  

 

Keith had just started to _finally_ pump his length again, but at Shiro’s words he froze, and damn it if Shiro could rewind time and kick himself in the ass, he would have.

 

“My friend Matt handled the applications, but I would have accepted you,” he said quickly, desperate to salvage the situation.  

 

Keith searched his face, frowning, and then let go and withdrew his finger.  “No, you wouldn’t have,” he said.

 

God fucking damn it, the kid’s eyes were a fucking confessional, and yes--he would have turned him down _then_ , but now? He had to fix this, and not just to get those tantalizing hands back on him.  He was not about to let _Coffee Guy_ of all people think he didn’t want him, especially not when he was inches away (and had a massive cock).

 

“Keith,” he said firmly, grabbing Keith’s wrist to keep him from leaving, “how am I looking at you right now?”

 

Keith considered him again and after a moment his frown turned to a smile.  “Pass me the lube,” he said.

 

Thank god.

 

Firm hands descended on him again and Shiro moaned in gratitude as Keith gripped his cock.  “Finally,” he murmured.  “Now get in me.”

 

Keith hummed.  “You’re not hard yet.”

 

“I’ll get hard if you’re in me,” Shiro said again.  Besides, he’d already been banged senseless by a dozen guys.  The spirit is willing but the flesh is weak, and all that.

 

In lieu of entering, Keith twisted Shiro’s nipples hard.

 

“Fuck!” Shiro cried.

 

“You wear obscenely tight shirts, you know,” Keith said, not releasing the nipple.  “You come into the shop and half the time you’re nipping so hard you look like you’re trying to rip the fabric.”

 

“Fuck,” Shiro gasped again.  “Fuck, Keith, I’ve already had enough foreplay to last--shit--for the next decade so you don’t need to--shit _shit_ \--”

 

Keith pumped faster and released the nipple.  

 

“And yet you asked to be fucked senseless.  Was that just to ruin your hole or did _you_ want to be wrecked?”

 

“Fuck,” Shiro whispered.

 

Keith smiled and squeezed his cock once more for good measure.  “You got hard for me.  Good boy.”

 

Shiro shivered at the praise.  Where the hell had this kid even come from?  

 

Keith slipped his cock in without preamble and Shiro groaned.  He might be loose from all the cock he’d taken that day, but somehow this tiny-waisted punk was the biggest by far.    

 

“You like it?” Keith smirked as he lay across him.  He still had a hand between them and he fondled Shiro’s balls almost affectionately.

 

“God yes.  Now fuck me already.”

 

“You’re awfully demanding for someone begging half the campus to use you like a slut.”

 

“And you’re moving awfully slow for someone fucking a slut.  Now _move_ ,” Shiro growled.

 

Keith laughed as he picked up speed.  His thrusts were strong and measured and Shiro sank into the feeling.  This was the rhythm of someone who could keep it up all night.  God yes, Shiro was glad he’d agreed to one more round because this was the low simmer that would burn bright and fuck what was he doing with his hips?  Shit, that was good.  He moaned quiet encouragements, more than content to let this build, when Keith abruptly upped up the pace, rhythm faltering, and then a deep groan fell from that perfect mouth.

 

Seriously?

 

Okay, so it had been good, and if Shiro hadn’t come 50 times already that would have probably got him, but the kid had been so _confident_ \--

 

Keith’s chuckle interrupted his thoughts.

 

“Been edging all morning to give you a big first load, and after I cleaned you out I thought you’d like something new.  Don’t worry--I’m not done yet and neither are you.  C’mon now; legs on my shoulders.”

 

Shiro hadn’t exactly set a rule that the other guys only got to come once (unless they got hard again while watching after), but that was how he’d been playing it up until now.  But...this was Coffee Guy, and that dick was still thick and stretching him, and he liked the look of the nearly casual fire in Keith’s eyes…  He swung his legs up without protest and hooked his ankles.  

 

“Do your thing,” he smiled.  

 

And oh god Keith felt so much bigger when he pressed Shiro in half like that--so fucking deep and perfect and filling him everywhere he needed it and oh shit he was going so much _harder_ now.

 

“You’re looking good for me, princess,” Keith said, turning to bite Shiro’s leg.  

 

“God,” Shiro groaned.  

 

“Not quite,” Keith said, slapping his ass hard.

 

“ _Fuck!_ ”

 

The sting was beautiful and shit he’d timed it perfectly with his thrusts and oh god he was hitting him again.  

 

“More, fuck, Keith _more_ ,” he gasped.  

 

“Pinch your nipples.  That’s it,” Keith encouraged, finally starting to sound breathless.  “That’s it.  Twist them.”

 

Shiro’s breaths were constant moans now and he begged shamelessly for more.  He didn’t want to come yet, didn’t want to stop Keith, but fuck he _needed_ it.  He squeezed his balls to try to hold back.

 

“Slap my ass,” he pleaded.

 

“Touch your cock and I’ll think about it,” Keith commanded.  He was shining with sweat and his pupils were blown with lust and still he was pounding deep and hard.  

 

“Please,” Shiro cried, yanking his cock.

 

Keith slapped him three times in rapid succession and Shiro came, howling and dripping a sad amount of cum from his pulsing cock.  Keith stuttered above him and then bit his calf when he came.

 

“Oh fuck that was good,” Shiro sighed, sagging back onto the bed.

 

Keith eased his legs down and then examined the small puddle of cum on Shiro’s stomach.  He began to lick him clean. 

 

“Mmm, you don’t need to do that,” Shiro said with a satisfied hum, but he threaded his fingers through Keith’s black hair affectionately and didn't stop him.

 

Keith glanced up at him, licking his lips.  “It’s not enough,” he told him, voice low and eyes dangerous.  

 

“Sorry, babe, that’s what happens,” Shiro chuckled.  He was pliant and happy.  One more had been a fantastic idea.   Only--Keith had not stopped licking.  And oh god he was putting his fingers back in and shit shit Shiro was too sensitive for this.

 

“Keith…,” he said weakly.  “That’s too much.”

 

Keith’s eyebrows shot up and he leveled a look that made Shiro swallow hard.  “You have your hand in my hair.  Stop me anytime you want.” 

 

And when Keith resumed licking, Shiro whimpered curses but didn’t stop him.  He was so fucking sensitive, and he’d never been so sore and was tingling with pleasure only barely on this side of pain.  Sparks shattered him as Keith insistently played over his prostate, fingers working steadily while he sucked Shiro’s spent cock.  It was impossible.  There was no way he could get hard, no way he could come, but fuck he wanted it. 

 

“Keith,” he whined, hips twitching as he dug his fingers harder into the black hair.  He pressed his head firmly down on his cock and relished the answering hum that rumbled over him.  “Please...I can’t...I need to come.  Please god Keith it’s too much, please oh _god_ , make me come make me _come_!”

 

Keith didn’t speed up in the slightest, this time letting the fire burn painfully slow.  Shiro was babbling his name in agony when at last it was too much and his body convulsed, one final orgasm wrenched from his gut, spasms taking over while his cock twitched limply but stayed soft and dry.  

 

Shiro was barely aware of Keith’s fingers leaving his body and was surprised to find he’d crawl over him to kiss his cheeks.

 

“Not a drop of cum for me, but these are an acceptable alternative,” Keith murmured, kissing away Shiro’s tears.

 

“Tha was so fuckin good,” Shiro slurred, too weak to return any affection.  

 

“Glad to hear it,” Keith chuckled.  

 

He moved away and cleaned himself and dressed again.  When he noticed Shiro watching him, he blushed and cleaned him as well--which was nice, but it wasn't like Shiro had been silently telling him to do.  He just liked getting a final glimpse of that body.

 

When finished, Keith tossed the wipes in the trash and gave a sheepish wave.

 

“See ya around, Shiro,” he smiled, for some reason _shy_ again, and was gone.

 

 

~*~*~

 

 

“So I guess that last one was a good idea after,” Matt snickered when Shiro shuffled from his room 15 minutes later.

 

“Why do you say that?” Shiro asked, limping slightly.

 

“Because you were louder with him than everyone else combined,” Matt laughed.  

 

“Whatever,” Shiro said, rolling his eyes but also blushing slightly.  Why exactly had he forgotten that everyone would be able to hear him?  He might owe some apologies--not that it had been a secret what he was going to be up to.  “Wait--why are you counting money?”

 

Matt was thumbing through a stack of bills with a satisfied grin.  “Don’t worry.  I didn’t whore you out.  A bunch of the guys wanted to shower after and I said they’d need to contribute to the water bill, so we’re getting pizza.”

 

Shiro shook his head but smiled.  He shuffled off to the bathroom and managed a brief shower, attending to a few areas _very_ gently.  So fucking worth it, though.  And damn but he was covered in bites, bruises, and hickies.  God only knows who left what, but he rather liked the overall effect.  Only...he did know who left some of them: the ones on his legs were from Keith.  Fuck.  Why did that have to make him so happy?

 

“Oof.  You a bit too sore after all that?” Matt said when Shiro came back to the kitchen after his shower.  “You seem down.”

 

“I’ve got a bit of a problem,” Shiro said, looking chagrined.  “That last guy?  Keith?  I kinda want to fuck him again.”

 

“ _Already_?!” Matt practically shouted in disbelief.  “Dude, you might have a medical condition.  Your libido is insane.”

 

“No, not _now_ ,” Shiro laughed.  “I meant, in general, I’d like to do him again.”

 

“Why is that a problem?  Pretty sure any non-straight dude is yours for the banging,” Matt said, ever the confidence boosting friend.

 

“If I sleep with him again, I’ll want to date him.”

 

“HAH!  Loser.” 

 

“You’re the worst,” Shiro told him.

 

“It was gonna catch up with you sooner or later, Shirogane,” Matt grinned.  “You can’t bang that many dudes without falling for one of them.”  To Shiro’s great annoyance, Matt sang “Don’t be afraid to catch feels” until the pizza arrived and, to his greater annoyance, he knew it in his gut: Matt was right.  

 

The next time Shiro went to coffee, he knew he’d be wearing his tightest shirt along with shorts that would display the love bites on his legs, and he knew he’d be getting coffee very, very soon.

 

 

**Bonus scene:  (because I love Seiteki with all my heart)**

Keith would have been lying to himself if he hadn’t hoped to see Shiro again during his daily coffee run.  He also would have been lying if he’d said he was looking forward to it because, oh god, he was a tangle of nervous and regrets.  He’d been so _demanding_.  This was Takashi-fucking-Shirogane, campus Sex Good, and he’d been bossy as hell.  He never should have listened to Lance.  Or Lotor.  Or himself.  And yeah, it had been fantastic and he was pretty sure Shiro had liked it, too, but what now?  Should he acknowledge him?  Ignore him?  Propose?!

 

No.  He should stay calm and play it by ear.  He knew it was a one time thing, and if Shiro said “hi” to him from time to time now, that would be more than enough.

 

The door opened and blast of cool air swept in, and Keith turned to see if it was, maybe, possibly--

 

Yup.  It was Shiro.  Shiro in the world’s tightest shirt and pair of shorts that recklessly ignored the weather.  

 

(There were bite marks on his calves-- _Keith’s_ marks.)

 

(God.)

 

Shiro’s eyes wandered the room until they caught Keith’s.  He smiled and walked to his table.

 

“This seat taken?” he asked.  

 

“Can you even sit?” Keith responded.  

 

(Dear god what was _wrong_ with him?!)

 

Shiro’s mouth dropped open in surprise and then he laughed, eyes sparkling.  

 

“For you?  Yes, I can sit,” he grinned.  He leaned close, breath warm on Keith’s ear.  “I’ll sit _any_ where you ask me to.”

 

There were probably a lot of good responses to that and Keith could think of precisely none of them.  Luckily, Shiro didn’t wait for one, dropping his bag in the chair opposite Keith and then heading to order his drink.  He sank his elbows onto the counter as he talked to the barista, accentuating the curve of his ass almost by accident.  Keith swallowed hard.

 

He was going to die today, and it was so fucking worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy bottom!shiro week, everyone!!!
> 
> Keith isn’t nearly as experienced in this as Shiro is assuming he is. For no good reason, I decided that 1) Lotor is Keith’s cousin and 2) Lotor both stars in and directors porn, so Keith has kind of learned some trade secrets by association. Again, no good reason. Also, Keith is more like...putting on a character for this. He’s actually hella shy and especially shy with Shiro, but this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to have sex with the world’s hottest guy, and Lance kinda dared him to apply and then wouldn’t let him chicken out. So, he asks Lotor how to dom a bottom and this was what he came up with. XD
> 
> Keith has BDE in canon so I’m saying he has a literal big dick and a lot of energy. Plus, thirsty Shiro deserves it. 
> 
> Shiro ends up chasing Keith down for sex a pathetic number of times but doesn’t ask him out until he sees Keith getting picked up in a nice convertible by someone he knows is a porn star and is like “Fuck that’s why he’s so good at sex” and gets jealous. It was Lotor, of course, but Shiro doesn’t know that. XD He ends up asking Keith out the next day, but he’s an idiot and just asks if Keith wants “to get coffee sometime”. They already get coffee together a lot so Keith has no idea it’s a date. Matt is completely done with both of them by the time Shiro *finally* makes it clear he wants to date Keith. Basically: a story where Shiro is amazing at flirting when it means getting someone into bed but utter shit at flirting when he’s trying to get someone to go out with him. 
> 
>  
> 
> Imagine--
> 
> Shiro: Keith, we should go get dinner together.  
> Keith: It doesn’t cost that much to have them deliver.  
> Shiro: I mean, like...a nicer place. Like for a dinner date?  
> Keith: You want to go somewhere nice? That’s fine. How nice? Because I have a budget.  
> Shiro: I was, um, planning to pay for both us, since it would be...a date.  
> Keith (confused): You want to go on a date...with me?  
> Shiro (blushing): Yes.  
> Keith (extremely confused): Why? You can just ask me for sex you know.  
> *Shiro dies*
> 
>  
> 
> Later:  
> Shiro: Matt, he rejected me.  
> Matt: Are you sure you actually asked him out this time?  
> Shiro: Yeah, and he said if I wanted sex I could just ask for it.  
> *Matt slaps himself*
> 
>  
> 
> Meanwhile:  
> Keith: Shiro was being really weird today. He wanted to take me to dinner.  
> Lance: Like on a date?  
> Keith: Yeah! That’s what he said! Why would he ask that?  
> *Lance slaps himself*
> 
>  
> 
> Eventually, when Shiro learns Keith was practically a virgin when they got together, he asks how the hell Keith is so good in bed because somehow Keith *always* knows what Shiro is wanting, and Keith is all confused and just goes “It’s just what you look like you want?” and Shiro decides it’s got to be sexual chemistry or Keith is a sex genius or possibly a sex psychic or maybe all three. Shiro gets competitive and has to “up his game” in bed “to keep up” with Keith, and meanwhile Keith just assumes this is what Shiro is naturally like. They ended up getting pretty kinky.
> 
> And they end up getting married because Fuck You DreamWorks. :)
> 
> Also, I swear to god I'm working on a fishy bois chapter!!! I just need to finish the final scene. S8 kinda shat on my ability to write fluff, though, so it's taking awhile. :(
> 
> Come love me, erm follow me, on twitter @decidedlysarah and tumblr which is also @decidedlysarah because I'm original af.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oops another chapter happened.

All considered, Shiro was relatively tame in bed, or at least he was tame compared to the rumors.  A few toys, a hint of kink, and okay fine maybe ONE gang bang, but that had been well-organized and done in _private_.  And, while Shiro might let himself have a bit of extra fun in the sheets, he truly was all business in the streets.  School was his top priority, period. And yet, somehow, he was currently getting fucked in a dark corner of the library, biting his fist to keep quiet.

 

“You were so much louder for me last time,” Keith whispered.  “Aren’t you enjoying yourself?”

 

Shiro nodded vigorously.  He was enjoying himself. He was enjoying himself a _lot_.  It was the fourth time he’d managed to get Keith to bang him and he was fucking addicted--to the point of practically demanding Keith jump him within five minutes of running into him during a study session.  

 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were stalking me,” Keith murmured, grinding deep in a way that made Shiro’s eyes water.  “It’s one thing to find me at the coffee house--but the science labs and now this? Someone _likes_ the way I fuck him.”

 

To be fair, the science lab incident had been a happy accident (resulting in a blow job that was easily in the top five of his life), and he’d argue the current situation was more of a strategic plan than anything else.  He’d overheard Keith mentioning he preferred studying in the library than at home, and maybe Shiro liked studying in the library himself sometimes, so… yeah. Strategy.

 

God.  He should really just get the kid’s number.

 

(But then--how often would he be going for a booty call?  Far too often, that was the answer, and so long as he didn’t have Keith’s number, this was just a crush and not a Situation.)

 

“Mmm, but you’re quiet today,” Keith continued, moving his hips to tease at Shiro’s prostate.  “Maybe you don’t like this. Maybe you just have a greedy hole and I’ve got the nearest cock.” He nipped the back of Shiro’s neck meaningfully.  “Come on, baby. Tell me that you like it.”

 

“I like it,” Shiro whispered.  

 

“You like my big cock?”  Keith asked, biting again.

 

“Yes,” Shiro whispered, trying and failing to silence a desperate whine.

 

“And you’ll keep taking me until I let you come?”

 

“Fuck,” Shiro whimpered.

 

“That’s not answer,” Keith chuckled, just barely picking up his pace.

 

“I’ll keep taking it,” Shiro promised.

 

Keith pressed a kiss to the mark he’d left.  “Good boy.”

 

Fuck but he lived and died for that praise.  He knew by now that it was all foreplay until he’d earned it and god yes--Keith was in _deep_ , hands gripping hard as he forced Shiro’s hips into the exact position he wanted.  He must look so wrecked, pressed against a bookshelf with his ass out, and if anyone caught them he was SO dead.  Hell, maybe the rumors about him being an absolute slut were true, because the reason his pants were barely past his ass wasn't modesty but because he’d needed Keith in him that much faster.

 

“Please, Keith, let me come,” Shiro whispered, voice starting to crack.  He knew he was begging too early, knew he was going to be denied, but god how did Keith get him this riled up?

 

Keith’s answering chuckle was breathless, making Shiro brim with hope.  He wasn't the only one getting close.

 

“You need it already, sweetheart?” he whispered, mercifully closing his hand around Shiro’s aching cock.  “Or are you just scared of getting caught?”

 

“N-need it,” Shiro whined, biting his lip.  “Please god please Keith I need it.”

 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Keith purred.  His hand sped up and Shiro bit his fist again, eyes squeezed tight as he came, shaking hard.

 

“That’s it, that’s it, perfect, oh thank god,” Keith murmured behind, picking up his pace before stuttering during his release.  He relaxed against Shiro’s back for a moment before lift his hand to Shiro’s lips. “Clean up your mess,” he said, and Shiro shivered as he licked Keith’s fingers clean.  

 

Keith slid free (dammit, he was going to miss that cock) and tied off the condom with a grimace.  Shiro wanted to be the gentlemen and dispose of it but Keith shoved it into his pocket before he could offer.  Oh well. Next time.

 

(Hopefully there would be a next time and dear god, he was way too addicted for his own good.)

 

“You’re not subtle, by the way,” Keith said as he tucked himself away.  Shiro made a curious noise and Keith glanced up. “The condom. You just _happened_ to have it with you.  In my size.”

 

Shiro’s cheeks burned red.  Yup. After the blow job incident he’d started keeping _supplies_ with him at all times.  Called the fuck out.

 

“Can I have your phone number?” Shiro said without thinking.  What was that about not making this a Situation?! But surely it was better to plan ahead--he’d just proven he could not be trusted to keep his hands to himself in public.

 

Keith’s eyebrows pulled together and he frowned.  “Why?” he asked.

 

Shiro’s stomach dropped.  Wow. He’d been pretty damn arrogant to think that just because he was Takashi Shirogane he’d get Keith’s number.  Fuck. He’d been begging Keith to take him but was he even a good lay? He’d sure thought he was, but then Keith was leagues beyond anyone he’d had before so maybe Shiro didn’t measure up to his standards. He was an enthusiastic and willing partner but he was also a pillow princess and who is to say Keith wouldn’t get bored?  Fuck, maybe he was a shitty lay and no one told him because he didn’t sleep with anyone twice and yup he was having a goddamn sex crisis while Keith was still waiting for an answer.

 

“To text you?” Shiro all but squeaked.  

 

“Getting tired of relying on luck to find me?” Keith asked, voice and expression serious but eyes bright and teasing.  

 

( _God_ those eyes were beautiful.)

 

“Maybe I just want to text you sometime?” Shiro as casually as possible, handing over his phone.

 

Keith raised a skeptical eyebrow but entered his information all the same.  Skeptical, huh? Time to up his game.

 

“Or maybe,” Shiro purred, leaning close as he accepted his phone back, “I’m addicted to how your giant cock feels stretching my hole.”  

 

Keith blushed and damn if it wasn't cute how he could dish it out but couldn’t take it.  A shy dom. Adorable.

 

They parted ways a few minutes later and Shiro tried not let his grin be too loopy as he watched Keith walk away.  Dammit. What was the expression--hate to see you go but love to watch you leave? He had a number in his phone he was itching to text and a pair of pretty eyes he wanted to see again already.  Yup. He was definitely approaching a Situation.

  


~*~*~

  


Two days later and Keith was still an idiot.  Did he seriously ask why Shiro wanted his number?  Why the fuck did anyone want anyone’s number?!?! Uuugh but it wasn't _fair_ .  There really wasn't a good reason for _Shiro_ of all people to want _Keith’s_ number so he’d asked “why” because he was a freaking moron.  God.  He was obviously either a semi-decent lay or (more likely) a sufficiently convenient one and that’s it.  Or else Shiro was asking to be nice because if there was thing about Shiro Keith knew to be true, it was that he was insanely nice.  He was the kind of nice that so wholesome and kind and inhumanly sweet it makes you cringe, only somehow Keith didn’t cringe because it was _Shiro_ and he could get away with it.

 

Shiro was a flawless god of sex and muscle who was unutterably kind and an absolute genius to boot, and Keith had stared at him like a dumbass and asked _why_.  Which again, sorta self explanatory but more importantly: shut up, Keith.  

 

Not that it mattered.  Shiro hadn’t texted him anyway.  

 

Uuuugh.

 

Keith had apparently sighed too loudly as the nearby library patrons all gave him dark scowls.  He took the hint and packed up his bag. He wasn't getting any studying done anyway.

 

(And it had _nothing_ to do with the distracting half-chub he kept getting everytime he thought about a certain corner of library.  Nothing.)

 

Keith was half way home when he got the text.  Unknown number?

 

**open when ur alone**

**;)**

***video attached***

 

Well that wasn't creepy as fuck.  Keith shoved his phone back in his pocket and forgot all about the message until he was back in his apartment and got another text.

 

**r u alone yet? ;)**

 

Jesus Christ.  This was exactly like a porn bot.  Huh. It probably _was_ a porn bot.

 

Surreptitiously, Keith plugged in headphones and clicked to watch the video and oh fuck--it was definitely porn.  Or rather, it was Shiro in a homemade porn video and Keith sat heavily on the bed to watch.

 

A thick, black dildo was being rocked deep into Shiro’s hole--and wait, it _was_ Shiro, wasn't it?  He wasn't so lost in his crush that he automatically imagined all porn was Shiro, did he?  It looked like his dick and hole but Keith couldn’t see his face and oh god that was a familiar moan.  

 

“W-would feel better if it w-were you,” the man gasped, and the clipped ended.  

 

Keith replayed it three times (just to, you know, get all the details) before considering his options.  He should...respond right? It might not be Shiro. It _couldn't_ be Shiro.  Shiro wouldn’t record himself for Keith of all people, and what if this was just a flirty sort of thing and shit.  He had to respond. But, he also needed to give Shiro (or whoever) an out, just incase they hadn’t meant to send it to him.  Right?  Fuck. He tapped out his reply.

 

**wrong number?**

 

Keith chewed his lip and bounced his leg nervously.  What if it _was_ Shiro?  What did this mean?  Had Keith become his go to booty call…?  Because sure they’d run into each other a few times (why did he say all that shit about stalking him at the library?! _Everyone_ used the library you fucking moron!!), but that was a case of being the right place at the right time.  Even the coffee times didn’t really count--it was the closest coffee shop to campus. You ran into everyone there.  

 

**why dont u call n find out? ;)**

 

Keith sucked in his breath.  If this was Shiro, maybe it meant something.  If this wasn't Shiro, he was hanging up. Either way, he’d be an idiot not to call...right?  

 

Fingers crossed, Keith pressed dial and waited.

  


~*~*~

  


**wrong number?**

 

Shiro had bodily winced at that.  Was that a legitimate question or had he just been rejected?  Hell--had Keith even entered the right number in the first place?!  

 

Okay, okay, no panicking.  Keep it light, flirty.

 

**why dont u call n find out? ;)**

 

He drummed his fingers on the edge of his phone.  He’d known it was unlikely Keith could immediately look at the video he’d sent, so he’d removed the toy and put on sweatpants while he waited and he was now regretting that decision.  He should have just finished and taken the edge off his nerves. Jesus. Why was he so nervous? There was no way his crush ran _that_ deep.  It was probably just because he couldn’t get a good read on if Keith was playing hard to get or if he was simply that shy.  

 

Or else Shiro was shit in bed.  There was always that option.

 

The phone rang and Shiro jumped.

 

“Hey there,” he said as he answered the phone in what he hoped was a smooth voice.

 

“Thought that hole looked greedy enough to be yours,” Keith’s voice purred.

 

Arousal pooled in his gut at the sound and he bit his lip.  “You have time for me, baby?” he asked.

 

Keith gave a low chuckle.  “How long ago did you film that video?  Don’t tell me you couldn’t finish without me.”

 

“It just made me want you more,” Shiro explained.  Wow. That was true, too. He was pathetic.

 

There was the sound of the phone shifting and Shiro wondered if that meant Keith was getting comfortable--and if _that_ meant Keith was going to jerk off.  God, he hoped so.

 

“So do you have time for me?” Shiro repeated, because he might be fucking horny but he also didn’t exactly have a claim on Keith’s schedule.  

 

“How hard are you?” Keith asked.  “You must be aching--waiting all this time.”

 

Shiro briefly considered telling the truth--that he’d put on sweatpants immediately after the video and done advanced trigonomics homework while he waited--but decided on a significantly sexier (and still somewhat true) alternative.  “It hurts, baby,” he whined. “I need you.”

 

There was a pause.

 

“Have you seriously been hard for half an hour?  Or was that video just a calling card thing you send out whenever you’re horny?”

 

Annnd the sexiness was gone.   

 

“Shit, um, sorry,” Keith said.  “It’s not my business if you send videos to everyone I just meant it’s not good to stay hard that long when you’re not doing stuff.  Not that you wouldn’t know that! I mean, I know you’re hella smart, I just, um, fuck. Sorry.”

 

Shiro burst out laughing.  “It’s fine, I swear. I made the video for you and then went back to my homework.  Not gonna need the ER anytime soon, and trust me--I’ve been harder for longer than a half hour before.”  Possibly a stupid thing to brag about, but Keith laughed too, so it was okay.

 

“Well, you’ll need to give me a bit more notice in the future”  (in the future!!) “if you want me to come over, but I do have time for a phone call, if you’re interested.  I don’t know, um, if I’ll be good over the phone, though,” Keith said. He was being the bashful and awkward kid he always was right before switching into dom mode, and it was adorable.  

 

Shiro settled back on his bed.  “Mmm, I’ll miss your giant cock, but your voice will help me.”

 

“You naked for me yet?” Keith asked, voice dropping lower.

 

“Yes, Daddy,” Shiro whined immediately, and holy shit had he seriously just said _Daddy?!_  Thankfully, Keith just chuckled.

 

“So obedient for me,” Keith murmured.  “Be a good boy and touch yourself. Play with your head.”

 

Shiro closed his eyes and sank into the comfort of letting Keith direct him.  His cock was hard and spilling precum before Keith so much as let him rub his shaft but it was all delicious torture, following the instructions of the low voice purring in his ear.  It was almost 20 minutes before he realized Keith was only toying with him and had no intention of letting him come. He immediately caved and begged for more.

 

“Daddy, please, I want to come,” he gasped.

 

“Do you need something in you that badly, or are you just waiting for my permission?” Keith teased, breathless but still in control.  

 

“Keith, please,” Shiro said, utterly shameless in need as he writhed on his bed, “please, whatever you want, just let me come.”

 

“Finger yourself,” Keith commanded.  “Press in deep and think about how much better my cock feels.  Think about how I’m stroking myself right now, nice and thick for you, waiting until you come.  I’ll keep going as long as you need me to--just keep pumping you full.”

 

“God, Keith, I need it, I need you.”

 

“You’re being so good,” Keith promised.  “You’re so good and I love how wrecked you sound.  Do it. Let me hear you come. Finish for me so I can come.  Fuck--ahhn--god Shiro I need you to come. Please--fuck!--I can’t last--fuck fuck god--”

 

Shiro was yanking himself now and thrusting back onto his fingers and he choked Keith’s name as he came.  He could hear Keith crashing threw his own high, and it was immensely satisfying to hear his own name fall from Keith’s lips.

 

“Jesus, Shiro,” Keith laughed as he gulped in air, “thank god you finally cracked.  I was getting worried.”

 

“You were _waiting_ for me to crack?!” Shiro laughed back.  “Warn me next time--I’ll beg sooner!” And as soon he he said it, something twisted in his chest.  Next time? But Keith just kept laughing along with him, and maybe that meant he hadn’t fucked up.

 

(Also, shit this meant he was more than a little caught.  He’d never hoped for a next time with anyone, never _planned_ for one.)

 

“Well, I wasn't sure without seeing you, I but kinda felt you wanted it drawn out today, and that was the best I could think of,” Keith said sheepishly, like he hadn’t just rocked Shiro’s world.  

 

“It was great,” Shiro assured him.  “Thank you.”

 

(Does one say thank you after phone sex?)

 

They were quiet for a moment, and Shiro found it comforting just to listen to Keith breathe.  If he closed his eyes, he could pretend Keith was beside him, and maybe this could be enough. Maybe being friendly with Keith and fucking a lot would be okay, because who said they needed to actually date?  He could crush on a guy--crush _hard_ on a guy--and not date him.  Maybe this didn’t need to be a big deal.

 

Keith laughed again suddenly.  “Wow, I just saw how long we’ve been on the phone.  Jesus. I should have just come over.” (Shut up, heart.  No fluttering allowed.) “Might not have been faster though.  I’d probably have been edging you anyways.”

 

“How far away do you live?” Shiro asked curiously.  He knew so little about Keith. Forget dating--he wasn't even good at crushing on someone.  

 

“About ten minutes.”

 

“On your bike?”

 

“You remembered my bike,” Keith said, a smile evident in his tone.  “Nah, bike still needs repairs. Ten minutes walking. I’m like two blocks from the library, in the blue apartments.”

 

“Nice score!  Those have a waiting list, don’t they?”

 

“Yeah, I got lucky,” Keith agreed.

 

Shiro hummed agreement and tried to think of how best to casually extend the conversation.   “So, um, sorry about taking so long. I know you have homework to do.” Lame. Way to woo the man.

 

“It’s fine,” Keith insisted.  “I was wound up anyway, so jacking off was probably a good idea.”

 

“Happy to oblige,” Shiro said seriously, and Keith laughed again.  “If you need to unwind in the future, you’ve got my number.”

 

And that actually made Shiro feel sick to his stomach with nerves because he’d never offered to be someone else’s call before and shit, he’d had no idea how vulnerable it felt.  How many guys had he rejected after sleeping with them? Dozens, probably. Had they all felt like this? Shiro hurriedly pushed away the thoughts and pressed on to distract Keith from the offer before it could make him uncomfortable.  

 

“I could also help with your homework, if you ever have questions.  You’re in the same program as me, right? Noticed you in the labs a few times.”

 

“Oh really?” Keith teased.  “Is helping me with my ‘homework’ code for something else?”

 

Shiro had the decency to blush.  “Well I wouldn’t say no to that, but I was chaste in my intentions.”  

 

“Pure of heart and soul, that’s you,” Keith smirked.  “And yes, I’m in your program.”

 

The conversation was easy after that.  Shiro gave Keith tips on which professors to avoid and when the labs were most likely to be empty and Keith soaked it up like Shiro was a paragon of wisdom.

 

“So, those are my beginner tips,” Shiro concluded.  “Any questions?”

 

“Um, kinda, but it’s not about school stuff,” Keith said, sounding uncomfortable.  

 

“My vast years of experience are at your disposal,” Shiro offered grandly.  “Go ahead.”

 

“Okay,” Keith said, breathing deep, “here goes.  There’s a guy I kinda like but I have no idea if I’m reading too much into things or if it would be a good idea to ask him out or even how I would ask him.  Thoughts?”

 

Shiro’s brain promptly crashed and refused to restart.  He scrambled blindly for time.

 

“Well, that depends on what you want, I guess.  Are you looking to date him or is this for a quick fuck or what?”

 

(Shiro was definitely hoping it was the second option.)

 

There was a pause.

 

“I’m not sure.  We’ve messed around some, and I think I want to date him, maybe.  I don’t...I don’t know what he wants, but if he does want more, I’d like to try it.”

 

“Are you friends with him?” Shiro asked, desperate for clues on the identity of Keith’s crush.  

 

“Probably not,” Keith said, sounding sad.  “All we do is fuck.”

 

Shit.  Shiro _really_ shouldn’t be jealous.

 

“You could always try being friends and see where it goes from there,” Shiro suggested.

 

“I guess… I mean, I would like to be friends with him, too.  He’s a really cool guy. I don’t know what he sees in me. Shit, that sounded like I was fishing for compliments.  What I mean is: we’re really not in the same league, so why would he be interested in dating me? A few fucks is one thing, but I dunno if he’d want something more...stable.  I don’t even know if he _likes_ me because we’ve never actually hung out.”

 

“Keith, most guys don’t fuck multiple times unless they’re at least partially interested in them,” Shiro reasoned, and suddenly hoped it was true for the two of them.  “Well, unless it’s some kind of hate sex,” he added.

 

“True,” Keith said, pondering.  “And it’s not hate sex. Wait, fuck.  He does like it rough. That’s not the same thing though, is it?”

 

The thought of Keith fucking someone rough did sour things to Shiro’s stomach and he tried to keep the feeling out of his voice.  “No, it’s not the same thing. Wait--how rough are we talking? Whipping or something? Not that people don’t like it anyway, but if they’re wanting you to hurt them, be careful.  Don’t do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

 

Keith’s soft laugh was music.  “No, it’s nothing like that. And thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Shiro said.  He tried not to read too much into how shyly happy Keith sounded for the rest of their conversation and when they hung up, he stared at the ceiling and wondered if he’d made any progress with Keith at all or if things were already over.

  


~*~*~

  


“You seriously asked him how to ask him out?  And he didn’t catch on?!” Lance yelled later that evening.  “I thought this guy was smart!”

 

“Shut up.  I was just feeling out the waters,” Keith mumbled.  “It was post orgasm. Obviously I’m not gonna _do_ it.”

 

“Okay, and now you’re not smart.  Let me tell you a campus secret: everyone knows Shiro only sleeps with someone once.”

 

Keith blinked, taking in the information.  “I guess rumors aren’t always right.”

 

“Listen dumbass: even if he does _occasionally_ sleep with someone twice, he definitely doesn’t track them across campus and blow up their phone or whatever.  He likes you. Doesn’t mean he wants to date you, but he _likes_ you.”

 

Keith sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  “You’re making good points, but in all fairness Lance, I’m not sure I should be taking dating advice from you, Mr. New-Girl-Every-Week.”

 

“Fine, ask the porn king for advice, but don’t pretend you didn’t hurt my feelings just now,” Lance pouted.

 

What exactly had Keith’s life come to that his best option for dating advice was his porn star/director cousin?  Maybe he should just take Shiro’s approach and try to be friends…? That was, frankly, solid advice--unless it was a veiled rejection.  

 

Dammit.

 

Well, he owed Lotor a call anyway to thank for his domming techniques, since they appeared to not suck.  

 

In the end, Keith rejected all options in favor of completing his homework, and if his dreams were raunchier than usual, well--who could blame him?

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t plan on a second chapter, but I mean… bottom!Shiro week. Celebrate~~
> 
> Dunno how many of you read my Giant Author Notes last time, but these two are stupid. Keith doesn’t know why Shiro--who can literally fuck anyone he wants at any given time--would want his number, so he wasn't playing hard to get. He’s just stupid, lol. Like, he wasn't 100% sure Shiro was chasing him down even. It was dirty talk. 
> 
> (He thinks his dick is only a tiny bit above average, btw. He knows too much about porn thanks to Lotor so he has a warped view of how big a normal dick is, lmao. The “big cock” stuff was just dirty talk to him because, again, he’s stupid. But cute!!!)
> 
> Shiro actually has trouble texting Keith because he doesn’t *do* this kind of thing. If he wants sex, he picks someone up at a bar or party or something. So, he isn’t sure of the etiquette of booty calls and stuff and of course neither is Keith. 
> 
> Part three (if I do it) will be...I dunno what kinks. But it will feature Lotor talking to Keith and then Shiro failing to ask out Keith. *sigh* I just don’t know. For some reason, I suddenly lost interesting in this fic. It was murder to finish the chapter. >_<


End file.
